Talk:The Warrior's Beginning (original version)/@comment-2142396-20171113181456/@comment-7662967-20171211215942
Well, Ballaw is plenty friendly if it doesn't cost him anything. But as we will see with his later involvements with Brome, he does put himself and his troupe above others. But he's fun ;) Yes, I do want to have talking jackals, but honestly Accused is so clogged with characters IDK. Though Kensly, Lady Lily's guard might be one, as weird as that might seem XD We all want to strangle Roderick >:) (and you probably don't want to feel bad for him at all .. but *hehehehe* Well. You'll see.) though honestly the tragedies in his past can only do so much in the way of sympathy. Oh, he's a villain in the making ^^ I knew you would like this version of Urran and Aryah, and I do too. I'm willing to bet you will love Urran's character arch and probably hate how much he has to go through .. *sigh* One of the reasons they were not that interesting the first time is because I started writing them when I was twelve, and honestly, there aren't that many kids movies/books (at least that I've watched/read) that have normal parent figures XD So I didn't have good examples, and I didn't want to model them after my own parents because my father is in no way a pacifist, and my mother is in no way a demure lady, which were the characterizations I've always assigned to Urran and Aryah. Needless to say, they have a lot more love for their children this time, and Urran's strictness with Salley is because he guesses her origins and her Bloodwrath, and above all, wants to protect her from that. Lol, Aryah's going to give Helena a piece of her mind. Groddil and Salley are the best (btw Groddil is the representation of my actual father. Honestly he's sort of a cross of both my parents personalities/characteristics) Weird fact of today. Salley has no idea what she's getting into, but she's excited to learn ..... until she learns too much, of course ... :/ Well, again, I was twelve, and I didn't know how to make things logical XP But it was pretty bad lol. And again with the continuity of the Greeneyes, I literally started this universe by creating a twin sister to Martin, giving her a horse and a sword identical to her brothers. And then I was going to write the story basically exactly like the original with the exception of shipping Sayna with Timbal and some magic hair. So yea ... I had no ide what I was doing and consequently, the first version of this was .. well .. sad. But this time ... oh yes. Things are going to happen *rubs paws together* Rose is irritating, I'll give you that. But she's the kind of character that if she doesn't at least start out annoying, she becomes too perfect. Take away the cowardice, whining, and prim saltiness, and Rose is the picture of grace and loveliness, exactly what I don't want her to be. She can be graceful and kind and gentle, but without an actual vice she would be completely bland and very unlikable, at least for me (aka, the kind of character I simply can't write) And Rose's vice is her being spoiled. She's her parent's favorite, being their ideal child, and whether they'd admit it or not, they aren't half as strict with her. She expects the rest of the world to treat her the same way, and when it doesn't, she pouts and complains. Now, meeting Tynek and trying to impress him does a lot to change that, which is honestly why they make such a great couple. Rose's kindness makes Tynek believe he has value, and his disciplined and uncomplaining personality helps her see the flaws in herself. Then being separated from him and Salley, being forced to pick up weapons to defend her home, and losing to Ripfang and learning what it's like to be a slave herself, ultimately makes their relationship stronger and her a lot tougher. I say all that to say, I think it'll pay off in the end. But of course there's always the second draft. Oh, it will be. And it hinders him quite a bit. Luna's healing magic is powerful and helps a lot, but it would take Ignasa himself to completely mend what was broken. This forces Tynek to learn to fight left-pawed, and causes him a lot of frustration. Yesssss .. I love my villains so much. We'll even get to meet Whegg, Sandingomm, Verdauga, Fortunata, Ripfang, Lotor, Ashleg, and Gingivere in person, which will be amazing to write (like you have no idea I'm so excited!!) Along with seeing a lot more Daskar family interactions, and how they truly care for each other in their own, weird, vermin way :P Verdauga is the key player in this whole series, and is really the main villain, despite having relatively little screen time. It's his actions that lay the foundations for this book and the two after it. And yes, Badrang and the other Daskars wouldn't be his vassals if they had a choice/had not experienced his power first hand. So his involvement in the death of Erwin's husband/partner and fate of Estella is a safe assumption. But how .. you'll have to wait for that. ;) He refers to Ungatt Trunn of the Greeneyes, Verdagua's younger (and maybe illegitimate) brother. Who did take over Salamandastron for a short time. OHHHHHHHHHHH dang it. I did forget. Totally .. that must have happened this fall cause I was working at Renfest. But you will get it, because now that I've remembered, I'll finish up the one I'm doing right now and do yours right after that. I am so sorry :(